Mickey Mouse (Cmb3)
For the other Mickey Mouses, see Mickey Mouse ''Mickey Mouse ''is a main character of the webseries, Cmb3. He first appeared in Mickey punches Oswald in the face and has recently appeared in The search begins. He has appeared in 1 Spoof, all movies, and all episodes, canon and non-canon. He is voiced by Sebastian Cyr. Background Mickey Mouse is the younger brother of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the uncle of Xzavier. He was born in 1928 and is the current leader of the Cute Mario Bros 3, after Mario went missing. He debuted in 2012, with Oswald. History SC's Mario Spoofs (2012) Mickey only appears in the first spoof, where he punches Oswald. He doesn't appear in the 2nd or 3rd spoofs, though he was to appear in the canned 4th spoof, witch became Cmb3. Cmb3 V.S Street Fighter (2013) Mickey Mouse appears in the first crossover game. His rival is Chun-Li. He is paired with Herbert Shlerbert. His super is Mickey Maina, where he squirts water all over the fighters. SC Power Universe V.S Street Fighter (2013) Mickey Mouse reappears in the 2nd crossover game. He is mostly the same as in CMB3VSF, but his super is now Happy-Happy Trigger. Season 1 (2013) Mickey Mouse, in S1 lives in a blanket. He was captured by Oswald, but was later saved. He later moved out of Mickey's Blanket, to The Cmb3 House 2. He later helped Greg become a true CMB3. SC Power Hour V.S Capcom: Clash of Heroes (2013) Mickey Mouse returns in the 3rd crossover game. He has no changes, except from a taunt switch (Explosive Plush to "THIS IS MY TAUNT!!!"). Cmb3: The Movie (2013) Mickey, in the movie, helps the CMB3 defeat Oswald. Cmb3: Oswald's Return (2013) Mickey appears in the beginning and end of the 2nd movie. SC Power Hour V.S Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (2014) Mickey Mouse returns in the 4th crossover game. He is paired with Mario and Greg. He gets a 2nd Hyper Combo, Mickey Time. Season 2 (2013) Unlike the previous and later seasons, Mickey barely has a role in S2. He helps Bikini Bottom free to the world, but he only has a cameo in the 3rd episode and his Walkaround appears in the final episode. Mickey, along with Roll-N and H.S, was even considered to be cut out of the 3rd Season entirely. Roll-N was cut out, H.S got a cameo and references, while Mickey appeared fully. Season 3 (2013-2014) Mickey appears in S3 with a role more like his in S1 than his in S2. He appears in all 8 episodes of S3. Mickey is considered to have his best role in this season. SC Power Hour V.S Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2015/2016) Mickey returns in the 5th/6th crossover games and is paired with Mario and Luigi. He gains a Level 3 Hyper Combo, 4th-Wall Crisis. Cmb3: The 3rd Movie (2014) Mickey joins the Anti-Wario gang in the 3rd movie, and has his most prominent role in a Cmb3 movie. SC Power Hour V.S Capcom: Infinite (2017) Mickey returns in the 7th crossover game, with a new move set. The Fate of The Cmb3 (2017) Mickey joins the Anti-Croc gang in the 4th movie. He later is part of the new Cmb3. Season 4 (2017) From the years from 2014 to 2018, Mickey began a channel called HOBO GANG. He later quit the channel after SMG4 sued him. Season 5 (2018) After Mario went missing, MIckey became the new Cmb3 leader, however, is not good at it. SC Power Hour V.S Capcom: ULTIMATE (2018) Mickey will return in the 8th crossover game, with a move set more close to the 1st to 6th games.